The use of electrically powered equipment on dangerous worksites carries a risk of explosion due to sparks generated when electrical connections are formed or decoupled. In order to reduce the risk of flammable gases or other ambient substances being ignited, connectors are provided that resist decoupling. One example of such a connector is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,990, which teaches a connector that resists decoupling.